With You
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH Caspian/Peter. Peter tidak suka Caspian mendekati adiknya, Susan. Katanya dia mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindungi adiknya. Namun benarkah hanya itu alasannya?


With You

Disclaimer :The Chronicles of Narnia jelas bukan milik saya—saya tidak setua itu! Milik C.S.Lewis pastinya! Tapi kayaknya dasar yang saya tulis movie-version..

Warning : SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! Homophobes, stay away!! No flames here!

A/N : Saya baru saja menonton filmnya setelah beberapa kali direkomendasikan Remus Black. Dia bilang sambil histeris kalau pasangan Caspian/Peter oke banget. Dan saya setuju setelah lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri! Artis yang memerankan kedua karakter tersebut bahkan membuat pairing ini lebih cocok! Hahahaha. Mari populerkan pairing Caspian/Peter!

Temanya sama kayak ff Narnia bikinan Remus Black (susah cari momen tepat di tengah-tengah peraaaang!!) yaitu pas perang sudah selesai..

**With You**

By : Sirius Lupin

Peter Pevensie, meskipun merupakan raja agung Narnia, sejatinya tetap saja anak remaja biasa. Ya, remaja biasa yang bisa merasakan cinta. Remaja biasa yang pernah terbakar hatinya karena cemburu. Kadang Peter berpikir tidak sepatutnya dia memiliki perasaan ini—cinta, maksudnya. Bukan karena 'cinta' itu sendiri tidak baik (sebaliknya, sangat baik untuk remaja puber sepertinya), tetapi permasalahannya adalah pada siapa Peter menambatkan hatinya.

Pagi itu sangat tenang di kastil, ketenangan yang sewajarnya didapatkan ketika Narnia sedang berbahagia. Dia telah berhasil menunda kepulangannya beberapa hari—Peter harap ini pertanda baik. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan menata hatinya jika diharuskan untuk pulang sekarang. Pulang meninggalkan seseorang yang dicintainya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Oi, Peter," tiba-tiba saja Edmund, adiknya, masuk ke kamar Peter tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Peter tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk menasihati adiknya bahwa mengetuk pintu itu sopan santun karena sama sekali tidak berguna. Peter sudah sering memberitahunya soal ini tetapi sampai sekarang tidak kelihatan perbaikannya. "Jangan bengong melulu di kamar! Jamuran nanti baru tahu rasa.."

Peter hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata adiknya. "Memangnya kenapa, Ed?"

Edmund mengibaskan tangannya dengan tak sabar, "kau ini, berlagak tidak tahu. Kita sudah berhasil menunda kepulangan kita, jadi setidaknya keluar dan nikmatilah! Buat apa hari ekstra di Narnia jika kau menghabiskannya di dalam kamar?" dia mengakhirinya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Kau benar.. kau benar.." Peter segera menyetujui. Adiknya tepat, dia seharusnya menikmati hari-hari ini—bukan memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika hari itu usai.

Peter baru bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil sabuk serta pedangnya ketika Edmund menambahkan, "dan kau dipanggil Caspian. Coba kau temui dia."

Sensasi aneh menjalari sekujur tubuh Peter. Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu saja.. nama pangeran Telmarine yang kini telah juga menjadi raja Narnia. Nama seseorang yang telah membuatnya rela menambatkan hatinya. Nama yang dicintainya..

Caspian.

"O-oh.. oke," Peter menjawab seadanya, berharap adiknya tidak menyadari nada ganjil dalam suaranya. "Dan berhubung Caspian juga sudah menjadi raja, ada baiknya kau memanggilnya 'Raja Caspian'."

Edmund menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "sekedar mengingatkan jika mungkin kau lupa, aku juga raja."

Peter hanya tersenyum dan kini telah mengencangkan sabuknya. Itu memang tipikal adiknya.

xxx

Halaman kastil jauh lebih indah dari dalamnya. Peter melangkah agak terburu-buru, beberpa kali dia menjawab seadanya sapaan centaurus maupun dwarf yang berpapasan dengannya. Matanya mencari-cari, berusaha menangkap sosok Caspian. Dia jadi agak penasaran ada apa sehingga dia mencarinya.

Dan dia menemukannya, dekat lumbung kuda. Caspian, kendatipun seorang raja, tetap berpakaian sederhana. Salah satu hal yang membuat Peter menyukainya adalah kerendahan hatinya. Peter baru mau menyapa Caspian ketika dilihatnya Caspian sendiri sedang berbincang sambil tertawa—dengan Susan.

Mendadak wajah Peter mengeras, dia merasakan gejolak emosi yang sama ketika mereka pulang dari penyerangan ke kastil ini dengan kerugian luar biasa. Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat Peter menghampiri adiknya dan menarik tangannya, "Susan, masuklah ke dalam kastil."

Susan spontan kaget. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah kakaknya, "Peter, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Peter memaksakan senyum pada adiknya, kemudian sekilas melempar pandangan mencela pada Caspian sebelum menambahkan seadanya pada Susan, "hanya saja kurasa sebaiknya kau.. err.. temui Edmund atau Lucy di dalam. Kelihatannya mereka mau kau melatihnya memanah."

Susan mengernyit kebingungan, tetapi dia menurut, "oke, oke. Aneh sekali sih kau," gumamnya pada Peter ketika meninggalkan kakaknya dan Caspian.

Peter menghela napas berat sebelum berbalik menghadapi raja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. Tepat ketika mereka bertemu tatap, Caspian angkat bicara, "Susan benar, aneh kau hari ini."

"Dengar, Caspian," Peter membalas, kelihatan tidak begitu peduli dengan komentar Caspian. "Susan itu adikku."

Caspian mendengus, "mungkin aku tidak seberpengalaman dirimu, tetapi aku tidak pikun. Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyakitinya," bisik Peter berbahaya.

"Apaan sih kau," Caspian mengernyit, "kau tahu aku tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Aku hanya berpikir dia cukup manis, itu saja." Caspian mengangkat bahu seperti Edmund mengangkat bahunya.

Perut peter seperti diremas, sangat tidak mengenakkan. Dia kelihatan tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, "kalau kau mempermainkannya—"

"Demi Jenggot!" Caspian terkekeh, "tidak akan, Yang Mulia! Tidak akan!"

Peter menatap Caspian sangsi. Mencoba menebak dari matanya, apakah benar Caspian tidak punya perasaan apapun pada adiknya? Karena kelihatannya tidak demikian... "Kau.. benar-benar suka adikku, kalau begitu?"

"Coba katakan, siapa yang tidak suka Ratu Susan? Kita semua menyukainya," Caspian mengangguk simpel.

"Aku serius. Aku tahu kau tahu apa maksudku," desis Peter.

"Hm.. aku tidak begitu mengerti perasaanku sendiri," Caspian menghela napas. Hati Peter mencelos. Tetapi dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan. Tidak karena dia seorang raja Narnia. Tidak di depan Caspian. "Omong-omong, kenapa, Yang Mulia, kau peduli akan hal itu?"

Mata Peter membelalak, tidak menyangka akan ada serangan balik dari Caspian, "s-sudah jelas kan. Susan itu adikku! Aku menjaganya dan aku harus tahu apakah seseorang layak atau tidak untuknya."

"Jadi apa menurutmu aku layak?" Caspian menantang. Menatap mata Peter dengan mantap.

Peter tidak bisa menjawab, mulutnya hanya membuka seperti ingin menjawab tetapi menutup kembali.

Menyeringai, Caspian melanjutkan, "dan aku tidak yakin hanya itu alasannya."

"Alasan apa?" Peter kebingungan.

"Alasan kau peduli perasaanku pada Susan," Caspian mengangguk. "Ya kan?" tambahnya memastikan.

Peter kelihatan _speechless_ lagi, tetapi dia tidak boleh kalah kali ini, "ng-ngaco kau. Tentu saja tidak ada!"

Di luar dugaan Peter, Caspian terkekeh, "oh, ayolah! Kau boleh saja pandai berperang dan aku masih amatir, tetapi kau tidak pandai berbohong dan aku cukup pintar untuk tahu itu!"

"Sayangnya," ujar Peter berusaha mengatur napasnya—orang yang berbohong bisa dideteksi melalui ini, dan sialnya Peter belum terlalu menguasainya, "kau salah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kebahagiaan adik-adikku.."

Lebih dari apa yang Peter harapkan, Caspian mendadak ambil langkah mendekati Peter. Dia menunduk sedikit sehingga mulutnya sejajar telinga Peter, "benarkah demikian?" bisiknya.

Peter merasakan hembusan napas Caspian menggelitik telinganya. Wajahnya panas. "Benar," dia menjawab sekuat tenaga.

Caspian tidak berbicara lagi tetapi—astaga—dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Peter dan dengan sangat perlahan, sehingga insting Peter memberitahu untuk menutup matanya, Caspian mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Rasanya seperti menaiki _roller coaster_, jantung Peter nyaris keluar dari rongganya saking kagetnya. Meskipun sangat ingin memeluk Caspian balik, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Sel-sel penggeraknya tidak berdaya, seakan menyerah sepenuhnya pada Caspian. Tetapi saat ini Peter tak peduli, bahkan dia tidak peduli bahwa harga dirinya sebagai raja runtuh saat ini.

Jujur, ini adalah ciuman pertama Peter, jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Agaknya pengalaman Caspian juga tidak jauh berbeda karena dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Dan dia terlihat sangat ragu.

"Caspian," bisik Peter pelan ketika dia melepaskan bibirnya.

"Peter, apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Caspian, menatap mata biru Peter dalam-dalam.

Peter mengangguk, "lebih dari aku memercayai diriku sendiri."

Dan Caspian menciumnya kembali, kali ini lebih percaya diri dan lebih terasa nyata. Sangat berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya yang sangat canggung, kali ini entah kenapa Caspian menjadi lebih terampil. Dengan tangkas dia membuka mulut dan menggigit lemah bibir bawah Peter, membuat anak yang satunya mendesah pelan. Dia mengindahkan dengan membuka mulutnya juga, dan tanpa peringatan Caspian menyelipkan lidahnya.

Saat itu di depan lumbung kuda, selain suara ringkikan kuda itu sendiri, hanya ada erangan dan geram pelan kedua laki-laki tersebut. Peter telah membenamkan kedua tangannya di rambut hitam Caspian—kelihatannya sangat betah di situ. Dan Caspian merendahkan tangannya sampai pinggang Peter.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka melepaskan diri dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Peter terengah kehabisan udara, "aku.. kita.."

"Kita apa?" tanya Caspian ingin tahu. Peter lagi-lagi tidak bisa membalas sehingga Caspian melanjutkan, "aku benar kan, alasanmu tadi tidak hanya itu?"

"Kau—" Peter baru saja mau membalas dengan emosi tertahan ketika Caspian memotong.

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan pada Susan seperti yang kau kira. Aku mengaguminya, ya. Tetapi aku tidak mencintainya," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Dan Peter tahu itu bukan kebohongan. "Lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada yang lain sementara kau terus-terusan berada di sekitarku?"

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Peter benar-benar mengerti kata-kata Caspian, "Caspian, aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Peter," bisik Caspian di telinga Peter.

Mereka terdiam dan tidak ada satupun yang memecah keheningan. Peter tidak bisa menemukan pita suaranya saat itu, jadi dia hanya bisa menatap wajah Caspian sebanyak yang ia mau. Ketika dia merasa sudah bisa bersuara, dia berkata, dengan kemantapan yang sama seperti ketika dia membela Narnia, "aku juga mencintaimu.."

Caspian memeluk erat Peter tanpa basa-basi, "apakah kau akan meninggalkanku, Peter?" ada kegetiran dalam suaranya, membuat Peter ikut-ikutan merasa sesak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Peter berbicara di leher Caspian, "Meskipun ragaku tidak di sini, hatiku selalu bersamamu, kau tahu itu. Plus, ketika aku sudah pergi, kau kan bisa meniup terompet itu kapanpun kau mau untuk memanggilku."

Caspian melepaskan pelukannya dan matanya lurus menghadap Peter, "kau benar. Kita pasti akan selalu ada untuk satu sama lain."

Peter mengangguk. "Atau kau mau ikut bersamaku ke duniaku?"

"Akan kupikirkan beberapa hari ini. Pasti menarik," Peter tidak tahu apakah Caspian bercanda atau serius, yang jelas, melihat Caspian menyeringai membuat Peter tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menarik bagian belakang leher Caspian dan menciumnya lagi.

"Oi, Peter! Coba dengar, masa tadi Si Susan aneh banget, dia memaksa kita belajar panah—astaga!"

Peter mendengar pekik terkejut adik laki-lakinya, Edmund, kemudian dengan enggan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Caspian dan menoleh, "Ed, berapa kali perlu kubilang, ketuk pintu dulu. Kau baru saja melanggar privasi orang."

Edmund memutar bola mata, "untuk informasimu saja, halaman tidak punya pintu."

**END**

A/N (lagi) : Caspian-Peter di Narnia image-nya rada-rada mirip Sirius-Remus di Harry Potter ya.. hahaha.. selera kita memang yang begini sih ya, Remus Black!


End file.
